<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807237">Waking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Charles on the other hand could be really stupid. Charles hated Drunk Charles. Drunk Charles always made ridiculous decisions. </p><p>or Charles wakes up and he isn't alone but his memories have left him all alone, these traitors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I haven't written in ages and lmao, when did my writing got so dialogue heavy, like wtf, i really need to figure out how to write feelings again.<br/>Anyhow I don't know if I'm comfortable with sharing but it can't hurt, right? Would love some feedback, maybe someone can help me improve, maybe I should just try to write more.<br/>These boys just got to me and we should protect them.<br/>Hope somebody enjoys this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The bed is not big enough,” is the first thing Charles hears as he slowly awakes, but he doesn’t care to open his eyes. He’s actually feeling pretty comfortable, warmth all around him, almost like he is sandwiched between two people.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep,” answers a second voice that sounds suspiciously like Max Verstappen. But that couldn’t be, right? Charles would never be so stupid and jump into bed with his rival. </p><p>Sure, it’s not like Charles isn’t fucking blind, he noticed that Max is hot and he wouldn’t deny the sexual tension between them, but Charles isn’t stupid. </p><p>Drunk Charles on the other hand could be really stupid. Charles hated Drunk Charles. Drunk Charles always made ridiculous decisions. </p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </p><p>He would just stay here forever, with closed eyes so he didn’t have to witness his mistakes. Surely the Dutchman would leave sometime, wouldn’t he? And there was still the chance that it wasn’t Max.</p><p>“Yeah bro, I would love go back to sleep if I wouldn’t fall off any second here,” Oh right, he had almost forgotten that there was someone else besides Probably-Max. </p><p>Charles groans. “Shh Lando, you’re waking sleeping beauty with your screaming!”</p><p>“Lando?” Charles asks out loud. Great, now his plan of staying silent forever is destroyed thanks to himself. Turns out Sleepy Charles is also pretty fucking stupid. </p><p>After he rather unsuccessfully scolded himself, his brain finally manages to catch up.<br/>He’s apparently in a bed with Lando and Max.</p><p>Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. </p><p>“Okay guys, let’s make a deal. I won’t open my eyes and you just leave the room and we never talk about it again, alright?”</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“How should I know? You’re living in Monaco, you know more French than I do!”</p><p>Sleepy Charles should get arrested, like for real. He didn’t notice that he talked in French to them but he manages to repeat himself in English. </p><p>“We’re in Lando’s house,” The grin in Max’ voice is audible and Charles would roll his eyes if he didn’t have them firmly closed.</p><p>The youngest one laughs, before he wraps his arms around his body, atleast Charles thinks it’s Lando ‘cause you know, he still can’t see anything, “You declared your undying love for Max yesterday, I don’t think I could ever forget.”</p><p>His eyes are open in an instant and he would shoot upright if it wasn’t for Lando’s arms, “I did what?!”</p><p>He is faced with Max who got a soft smile on his face instead of the stupid smirk Charles expected, “Don’t worry, it was quite adorable and I...”</p><p>“Max likes you, too! But unfortunately we’re a package deal, so you’re stuck with me too!” </p><p>The Monegasque turns around to look at Lando, trying to catch something in his face that tells him that this is all a joke to him, he finds nothing, only a similar soft smile to the one on Max’ face.</p><p>Max takes Charles hand in his own, “It wasn’t like that, you know. Lando saw us and was this close to a mental breakdown, I swear he was going to cry.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to Max! I was maybe a little bit jealous… not of you Charles, more like both of you, you know? I felt like shit to be honest,” the brit makes a grimace and Charles can’t help himself from reaching out and squeezing his arm to reassure him. </p><p>“He looked like shit, too,” Max laughs and gets a glare out of Lando, Charles tries to hit him which of course doesn’t work out. “Like the responsible adult that I am, I called a cab to get us here and no, we didn’t fuck, we never even kissed, none of us. You both tried to, kiss me, I mean, and each other, then you passed out. I had to carry you to the bed.”</p><p>“I won’t blame you if you just want us to forget this, then we’ll do it, okay?” </p><p>Charles lies there and thinks about it, when Lando speaks up, avoiding to look at them, shyly and really quiet, “I would actually like to kiss you, both of you. I like you but I get if you’re not feeling it with me.”</p><p>Max hauls Lando half over Charles and himself to put his arms around him, “If this is going anywhere we will only do it with you or nothing will happen at all. I like you, okay? Both of you.”</p><p>“Yes,” Charles hears his own voice, hearing the other two so open and honest gives him courage to say something himself, “I don’t want to forget about you. I would really like to try it with you, if you’re good with it.”</p><p>Feelings aren’t something Charles is comfortable with but he somehow feels himself willing to allow them, to explore them with these two. He voices his thoughts and gets another of these soft smiles and he feels his stomach flutter. </p><p>“Can we kiss now?” Lando asks and Charles has to laugh, the other two joining him soon. <br/>Max waggles his eyebrows, it looks dumb and they just have to laugh more, “Come here, baby!”</p><p>“Ugh,” the youngest one of them gives Max a smirk before capturing Charles lips with his own. His lips are as soft as Max’ smile while he watches them. </p><p>When Lando and Charles part, Max pulls Charles into a filthy kiss, he never expected less from the Dutchman and he responds eagerly. He is sure they put on a nice show for Lando who pushes them apart as he happily declares “My turn!” and shares a few sweet kisses with Max. </p><p>Charles looks at them fondly before he kicks them out of the bed, “That’s for waking me up!”</p><p>“What the fuck, you little shit!” Max screams while getting up and throwing himself onto the Monegasque. Lando drops down on top of Max, laughing loudly, “Don’t suffocate our boyfriend!”</p><p>Boyfriend, Charles likes the sound of that, he doesn’t get time to think more about that.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will just kill him!” Charles doesn’t get a chance to respond before Max is tickling him. </p><p>“Lando, help me!” He gets out between laughs while he tries to get rid of Max’ hands.</p><p>“I don’t know if I want to, you pushed me out of the bed aswell.”</p><p>“Lando, please!” Charles screams.</p><p>The British man gets hold of Max’ hands and begins to pepper kisses over his nape, Charles takes the opportunity and pulls Max down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Drunk Charles is actually pretty wise, he got him here after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>